Truth or dare?
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: It was a fine day to Phil... until 5 asked him "truth or dare?". He chose dare because it wasn't really matter to him, but after he heard the dare, he realized it really was a matter to him. [Cover art by PuffedJane on DeviantArt]


**Heh, nothing's special here. Just some… random idea popped out in my mind, and this takes place after Riddle Transfer 2.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Smiley's POV_

Sigh… Today was such a boring day… No teacher, no lesson, no learning… Where did the teacher go anyway!? He should be here by now! Come on, don't let me sit here talking to myself like this! I came to school because I want to study!

I sighed again and put my hands on my face. I then leaned my back to the chair and stared at the board. I was so boring right now… At least there had to be a friend for me to talk to, but no, I was alone at my seat. Why? Because honestly, my class in high school didn't have many students, and they already their own friends to hang around with in this situation.

For no reason, I glanced over from afar to boyfriend's seat, Phil's, and eventually being caught by him. I blushed and quickly turned away to avoid any awkward stare from him. He then turned back to the others surrounding his seat.

It had been a long time since he saved the Earth actually, I couldn't even remember how long. But I just know that I was happy from then because he had returned safely and we could be together. But however… I'm sorry for Quiz. He was brave of his sacrifice, and I kinda miss him.

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching me and I looked up to see him. I blushed again as soon as my eyes met. Damn! Why couldn't I be calm whenever I'm with him, even though we had been dating for so long?

"H- Hey Phil. What's up?" I tried not to stutter.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Uh… Smiley…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… uh… _stand up_?" He scratched his head. I shot him a confused look and I could see that he was sweating. Hmmm… what was he up to?

"Please?" He asked again and stood up as he told me to. I opened my mouth to ask for the sake of my confusion…

… until he locked lips with me.

My eyes widened and I could feel that my cheeks were burning hot. I was going to push him away, but my hands seemed to disagree with me. It wasn't like that I'm not used to it or I felt uncomfortable with kissing; I actually… uh… enjoy those kisses with him very much. But seriously… at here in front of our class?!

Oh god… this would cause a scandal and spread around the school. I'm sure, I'm so damn sure…

He broke the kiss and our eyes met again. He quickly protested before I could say something else.

"I-I-I wi- will explain la-later!" He said and then looked over 5. I heard he cursed something under his breath.

What did just happen? And what was he thinking?!

But honestly… I enjoyed this kiss. Don't judge me…

* * *

 _Phil's POV_

Ah… it was a very fine day indeed… because the teacher was out of nowhere, no boring lesson… so yay for me then! I finally could relax.

I leaned my back to the chair and stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my back. The boys surrounding around my seat were whistling something seemed… evil, but I didn't care. I was just gonna chilling out and enjoy myself.

I glanced over Smiley's seat and caught her looking at me. She quickly turned away, but I had already seen the blush on her face. She's always shy like that, but I like her that way. She's cute when she's blushing.

Say… we had been dating for over 3 months, hadn't we? It was such a long time and I didn't even notice that. Honestly… I always like her from the beginning. And because of that I had brought all of my courage to tell her how I felt before I stepped into Quiz's ship on that very day. And speaking of Quiz… I really miss him, and I'm so sorry for his death. Damn Diz…!

"Hey Phil!" The voice of 5 brought my mind back to reality. And honestly… I still didn't have _any_ idea how he got that name. But… let's just ignore it anyway.

"What?" I replied and I could see a grin on his face. Oh god… what was he up to now? He was a trouble maker after all.

"Truth or dare?" Bingo… I know him so well. Why would he even ask me that when he clearly knows that I'm not the type of person for that?

I groaned. "No, 5… I'm not up to that silly thing. Don't ruin my day."

"Truth or dare?"

"I told you 5…"

"Truth or dare?" Damn this guy so determined!

"5, no more…"

"Truth or dare?"

"Urggg! Fine, dare!" I groaned out loud because of annoyance. And why I chose that? Because it didn't matter. I was just gonna do this quickly and-

"I dare you to kiss Smiley."

I froze _immediately._ "I beg your pardon?"

"I _dare_ you to _kiss_ Smiley." There went that grin again. I knew they were planning something evil! But… did that affect me much? No, because we had kissed for a couple of times, so that wasn't much a surprise to me. I acted cool.

"Pfft, why would you dare me that? I'll let you know that I and she have kissed several ti-"

"I haven't finished _yet_. I dare you to kiss her… in front of the class."

I froze again. "5… do you have any idea what you are talking about?"

"I let you know that I do." He used my own tone against me. Now I was sweating a little.

"Um… another location?"

"I front of the class Phil."

"Pretty please?" I begged.

"Nope." He replied quickly.

"Extremely please?"

"You chose it yourself Phil. You have to learn how to deal with your decision~" F*** you, determined 5!

"Fine!" I stood up and walked up to her seat. While doing so, I gulped and prayed that she won't give me a surprise slap or some sort of stuffs like that…

I reached her seat and as if she could felt me coming, she looked up and our eyes met. She blushed a little. Usually I would think that it's cute but right now, I had something to deal with.

"H- Hey Phil. What's up?"

"Uh… Smiley…" I sweated again.

"Yes?"

"Can you… uh… _stand_ up?" I asked awkwardly. Yeah, I meant that because she gave me a very confused look. Oh boy… I was sweating more. Come on Phil! Just do this quickly and go punch that evil guy who put you into this situation.

"Please?" There, that… should do it. Yeah, it did because she did what I asked her to. She kept staring at me and I could feel that my sweat was visibly seen by now. I gulped and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing…

It looked like that she was going to say something but… unfortunately for her today. I held her waist as soon as possible and pressed her lips against mine. I could see a deep red blush on her face, but she didn't push me off or reject me though. I thought that she was as embarrassing as me, because all the eyes were focusing on us. Soon, I broke the kiss. God, this is so awkward.

"Yay! The Philey shipping is canon!" Zack exclaimed.

"The ship has sailed, Zack." Phred said while having a smirk on his face.

I looked at her and when she was going to say anything, but I cut her off again. "I-I-I wi- will explain la- later!" I stuttered. I soon glanced over 5 who was having a wide grin on his damn face. I mumbled under my breath.

"Curse you 5."

He smirked at me. "You know you don't have to thank me."

Well, I had to get ready for what would coming next after this. You know what I mean… rumors, scandals, silly sitting-on-tree-singing thing…


End file.
